


Regina orbis terrarum and Regina mare

by HaitianBeauty



Series: The Earth and The Sea [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Black Character(s), Black Family, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Mental Illness, Queer Character, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, rich black kids, smut in like chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaitianBeauty/pseuds/HaitianBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and drabbles that some are connected to Daughter of Earth and Daughter of Sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina orbis terrarum and Regina mare

**Author's Note:**

> title roughly translate to queen of the earth and queen of the sea  
> this one is more sisterly love than anything and has

'Yvette was hurt. She got hurt because of me, if I wasn't so gotdamn stupid she would be okay." Gwen thought as she paced the hallway of the hospital wing. It was their third mission and the sisters assignment was to take out a few HYDRA agents. It should of be simple but things went bad with the quickness. First Gwen was captured and of course Yvette went in to save the day, but she ended up almost drowning because some asshole decided to hold her face underwater but not her neck so she couldn't breathe through her gills. After Gwen got loose and almost killed the fucker she had to call in help because she couldn't get Yvette to wake up.

It had been about week and she was in a stable condition on day two but was in a medically induced coma apperantly she had swelling in her brain and they needed to make sure it wouldn't get Gwen haven't sleep since then and you could see it. Her usually vibrate brown eyes dull, hair unruly and in a bun on top of her head, she has been talking to her sister all the time hoping she would wake up soon but right now she was pacing, the doctors was in there making sure she was staying stable, a nurse came to her and told the young Avenger it would be best if she got some sleep.

A notion that made Gwen scoff. Sleep wasn't in her plans until Yvette wakes up. She had cast spells to keep her up and alert though about day four the spells seemed to last a shorter amount of time and coffee was her next thing. She could practically feel herself vibrate with the caffeine and she knew the crash she was going to have will be the worse she ever had.

On day nine, she felt like shit. She could barely keep her eyes open but she didn't care. Human can go 11 days without sleep so mutants must be able to stay up later. Right? Gwen blinked her eyes slowly as she stared at the form on the bed. "Je suis tellement désolé Yvette . S'il vous plaît ... s'il vous plaît réveiller." She muttered, her voice already sounded strained as she tried to stop the tears. She failed as she had to wipe her eye with the tattered on sweater she had on. She sighed as she laid her head on Yvette's stomach.

After a few beats of silence the young French woman started to speak again, a sad smile plastered on her face.

"You remember when I came out as Bisexual to daddy? He was so surprised and I thought you and papa was going to hate me but I always had you on my side." She whispered as she closed her eyes only for them to shoot open when she heard a hoarse laugh. She glanced up and met the whiskey colored ones she had missed . Tears formed in her eyes again as she blinked a few times trying to see if it was real. They still held a that spark in them. A spark that she thought she would never see again.

"Like we would ever hate you for something like that." Yvette spoke with a tired grin on her face. Her voice hoarse and a bit scratchy from the days of silence. Gwen didn't answer because she was too busy crawling in her bed to snuggle up close to the injured woman her soft cries turned into body shaking loud sobbing. Gwen gripped onto the sheets covering Yvette she spoke in mangled English and French telling Yvette she was sorry and that she was stupid.

  
"Guinevere." Gwen stopped her rambling as she looked up. The tone that Yvette was using tone that Gwen would never not listen to. It was firm and yet soothing only word she thought of whenever Gwen would use that tone was mother. A caring mother. The mother that Gwen wished she had growing up.  
"It's not your fault." Yvette started as she shifted a bit. "It was the asshole who tried to kill me okay?" Gwen nodded. "Now. I have a question or two. Have you been taking your medication or eating...better yet sleeping?" Gwen answered with a soft no and knew already without looking that Yvette her eyes narrowed. "Go. Get some sleep I'll be up when you get up." Yvette ordered softly. Gwen nodded before she closed her eyes. It only took a few moments before Gwen passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: I'm so so sorry Yvette. Please...Please wake up.  
> and next will be like the annoying neighbors that you had no clue was hot trope


End file.
